White flakes of friendship
by Roz999
Summary: Thomas and Gaomon's fun in the snow


**The white flakes of friendship**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah i don't own Digimon and things wish i did**

 **This is my first fanfic for quiet sometime so my writting skills are a little rusty so i apologise for it.**

 **It was late November now and snow had fallen in the country of Austria inside one of the bigger mansions one the rich side of the city a little blonde boy was sleeping peacefully in his room cuddled next to his Digimon partner Gaomon who was sleeping peacefully with him with Thomas's head resting on his chest, Gaomon was not one for cuddling in his life but he felt comfortable letting Thomas cuddle him ever since they both met he felt such a deep bond he was willing to do anything for the little guy.**

 **A little while later Thomas started to slowly wake** "mmmmm" **groand Thomas as he slowly woke and rubbed his eyes and sat up then look to see Gaomon was still asleep he smiled and slowly stroke Gaomon's ears, he then got out of bed walked over to the window looked out and saw the ground covered in the white of snow he started to jump excitedly** "snow snow! **he said with a excited tone which woke Gaomon he sat up and looked at Thomas wondering why he was acting like it** "Thomas what is it?" **Thomas turned to Gaomon** "sorry Gaomon didn't mean to wake up it's just it snowed i love snow! **Gaomon could not help but smile he loved to see Thomas smile he then got out of bed walked over to Thomas and looked out the window he had never seen snow before but had heard about it even to him it looked beautiful outside. Thomas was keen to go out in the snow so he started taken off his pajamas and got his clothes on** "i can't wait! im going to build a snowman and hmmmm i know hehe" **he smirked as he wanted to throw snowballs at Gaomon** "huh Thomas what's funny? **he asked when he heard Thomas smirked and he turned and looked at Gaomon trying to hide what he wanted to do** "oh nothing Gaomon nothing hehe just wait and see" **Gaomon looked at him and wondered what he meant by that** "haha ok now it is cold outside got to make sure you are warm outside Thomas i don't want you getting sick" **Gaomon got Thoma's coat,scarf and gloves and put them on him sine Thomas's father was too busy with other things mainly looking after his sick baby sister Relena, Gaomon felt he had to be there for Thomas he felt like a big brother and guardin to him even though Gaomon did feel angry at the fact Thomas's dad did not do much for him.**

 **Thomas and Gaomon proceeded to head outside into the garden** "look at all the snow! hehe snow every where! **Thomas jumped around happy then ran out onto the snow Gaomon stopped and looked around he could not believe what he saw as he started to walk on the snow being covered in thick fur he was not phased by how cold it was but could feel how soft it was on his feet** "so this is snow i always wonded what it looked and felt like" **Thomas looked at Gaomon** " how come you have never seen snow before Gaomon? **he was kind of surprised Gaomon had never seen snow before** "i was never in a part of the digital world where snow fell but i had heard of it" **he knelt down took off one of his gloves on his paws and picked up some snow it felt soft and wet** "it feels soft and strange but how come you got excited about it what fun can you have? **he had no idea what Thomas had in mind about that** "hehe well you see" **Thomas picked up some snow makde it into a ball and threw it at Gaomon which caught him off guard** "gahhh! hey! **Thomas could not help but laugh** "ha ha ha! i got you! you can make snow balls and throw them at people it's fun **Gaomon wiped the snow off him picked up some snow and made it into a ball with a smirk on his face** " oh is that right he he he well then guess it's my turn! you better run kid **Thomas started to laugh and run from Gaomon was started to chase after him threw his snow ball at Thomas** "gotcha! ha ha! **only to have one thrown right back at him** " right Thomas, this means war!

 **They both spent about a hour throwing snowballs at each other before stopping** "hehehe boy that was so fun! **Thomas looked at Gaomon who now looked like a snowman he could not help but laugh at the sight of it** "i feel like a wet blanket right now" **he shook the snow on him, Thomas then show him what a snow man looked liked by building one** "so that's a snowman" **he looked at it closely** "yep looks better than youv covered in snow he he he" **Thomas still could not get over that** "you know Gaomon snow may seem cold but there is so much you can do and it makes you feel happy like a warm feeling inside" **Gaomon put his arm around Thomas and pulled him close** "like the warmth of our friendship in a cold place because i feel the warmth when ever im with you Thomas" **Which Thomas replied back** " i feel the same way Gaomon im glad i got you here to enjoy things like this with my friend" **They both spent a couple more hours outside before going back indoors got dried and warmed then went back to Thoma's bedroom with hot coco sat in bed and watched TV together knowing no matter how cold and dark it is they will have the warmth of their friendship together that will never melt which is how a friendship should be.**


End file.
